HUMANO CONSENTIDO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Tomari Eiji. Un pequeño humano que con un puchero podía obtener lo que quisiera. Era un chiquillo muy consentido, decían ellos… pero sin saberlo, ellos eran quienes más sucumbían a sus encantos. De forma indirecta algo de Heart & Medic.


**DISCLAIMER:** Eiji Tomari, los roidmudes y el resto del equipo Drive no me pertenece. Le pertenece a TOEI, yo sólo los utilizo para mi sana diversión. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUMANO CONSENTIDO**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que habían conseguido su redención absoluta. Heart y Medic han empezado a aprender un poco más de las costumbres de los humanos. Y la llegada de Eiji Tomari, era una de las experiencias más fascinantes que jamás habían presenciado. Sin duda, empezaban a tomarle cariño al chiquillo mitad Shinnosuke y mitad Kiriko, como solían denominarlo.

Quizás los tres podían aprender juntos del mundo que los rodeaba.

Vivir sus propias aventuras.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Así que ese es el humano que llevabas dentro de ti? ― Cuestionó Medic con aquella expresión tranquila, pero en su voz se podía notar aquella curiosidad hacia lo desconocido. Y en definitiva este pequeño humano, era todo un mundo por descubrir.

Shinnosuke y Kiriko compartieron una sonrisa. La mujer respondió. ― Sí Medic… te presento a Eiji Tomari ― Jugueteó con la manita del pequeño bebé.

― ¿Tomari… Eiji? ― Repitió Heart quien también se encontraba cerca.

Al sentir que lo "llamaban" el bebé pataleó y formó una burbuja de baba. Sin poder evitarlo, el roidmude 002 sonrió con cierta ternura.

Él lo dijo, Tomari Shinnosuke fue su primer amigo humano, su rival excepcional. Se encargaría de cuidar de aquel pedazo de su amigo-enemigo, se lo debía como paga por dejarlos vivir. Estaba en deuda, y planeaba saldarla.

― ¿Qué clase de idioma es ese? ― Pidió saber Medic ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

Kiriko nuevamente retomó la palabra. ― No es un idioma ― Respondió con una sonrisa. ― Eiji aún es un bebé… sus palabras no saldrán hasta dentro de unos años ― Agregó.

― Es mucho tiempo ¿No creen? ― Volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupada la roidmude.

Shinnosuke soltó una risita. ― Creo que cuando crezca no dirán lo mismo ― Comentó divertido, aunque más bien sonaba a advertencia.

Heart y Medic compartieron una mirada de incomprensión. Pero lo sabían, algo los ataba a ese bebé y permanecerían a su lado siempre.

 **.**

 _ **Años Después…**_

 **.**

― ¡Eiji! ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó Medic acercándose a gran velocidad hacia el niño de cinco años.

El chiquillo estaba sentado en el suelo. Sólo pudo ahogar un pequeño puchero. ― Sí… lo siento Medic ― Musitó, evitando llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Medic se hincó frente a él, revisando su cuerpecito con la mirada. Resopló. ― Eiji, sabes que debes tener mucho cuidado cuando corres por ahí ― Le reprimió mirándolo a los ojitos. El pequeño iba a responder cuando de repente una pequeña punzada en su rodilla, hizo que éste formara una mueca de dolor. Medic al instante se percató de aquella acción así que bajó la vista. ― ¿Lo ves? Ahora te has dañado tu tejido de la pierna ― Informó mientras negaba.

― ¡Es mi rodilla! ― Corrigió el chiquillo entre risas.

La roidmude formó un mohín. ― Eso dije ― Debatió. ― Como sea, vamos a limpiarte eso antes de que se infecte ― Agregó sacando de su cuerpo sus "tentáculos" de su forma roidmude, los cuales traían curitas, algodón y una botella con desinfectante de heridas.

El niño sonrió y asintió, pues para él, ésta "parte" no le parecía extraña en lo absoluto, después de todo hasta donde podía empezar a recordar los roidmudes habían formado parte tanto de la vida de sus padres como la de él en estos momentos. Si bien es cierto que no comprendía del todo el pasado y la pelea que existió entre ellos, ahora estaba feliz de que Chase, Heart y Medic formaran parte de su vida.

Y para Medic, ésta situación se volvió demasiado cotidiana para su gusto. No es que fuera una tarea difícil el cuidar del pequeño Tomari, es el hecho de que sin ningún esfuerzo, éste lograba doblegarla para que terminara accediendo a lo que quería.

Sus padres se lo advirtieron ya muchas veces.

" _Eiji, por favor no abuses más de la buena fe de Heart y Medic" Le advirtió su madre, mientras sobaba su cabello oscuro._

 _Shinnosuke se puso en cuclillas a la altura de su primogénito. "Tu Kaa-san tiene razón, ellos ya están haciendo mucho, con tan sólo cuidarte"_

" _No más regalos ¿De acuerdo?" Le pidieron ambos, con una expresión algo seria._

 _Eiji formó un mohín. "Está bien"_

Pero el pequeño no había querido entender. Y Heart y Medic no se quejaban al respecto. ¿A quién querían engañar? Shinnosuke y Kiriko también cedían ante los deseos de su único hijo, y ni hablar de su tío Gou y el resto de la ex unidad de Delitos Especiales. Incluso Chase estaba ahí cuando el chiquillo mostraba un quejido.

― Bien, ya terminé ― Anunció Medic, al colocar el curita en la rodilla del pequeño niño.

Eiji estiró su pierna para observar la movilidad de ésta. Sonrió satisfecho. ― ¡Gracias Medic-san! ― Exclamó.

Medic sonrió y con su guante oscuro limpió los rastros de lágrimas y tierra de la cara del niño Tomari. ― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―

El peli-negro se paró de un salto. ― ¡Sí! ― Exclamó feliz. ― ¿Puedo seguir jugando Medic-san? ― Pidió con ojitos suplicantes.

La roidmude también se puso de pie. ― ¿Medic-san? ― Repitió alzando una ceja.

Eiji se encogió. Sabía que aquí iba con otro de sus juegos para poder conseguir lo que quería. Ella lo había descubierto.

Había descubierto su tierno y maligno plan.

La peli-negra resopló. ― Esta bien, puedes seguir jugando ― Accedió. ― Pero sé más cuidadoso ― Le advirtió.

El niño asintió. ― ¡Lo seré, Gracias! ― Y con esto se echó a correr hacia aquel enorme parque, lleno de pasto verdoso brillante.

― Lo consientes mucho ¿No crees? ―

Medic sonrió y se posó de brazos cruzados. ― No sería la única por aquí ¿No lo cree usted, Heart-Sama? ― Cuestionó divertida mirándolo por un lado.

El Roidmude rojo se sentía enrojecer. ― No sé de qué hablas Medic ― Respondió un tanto nervioso desviando la mirada.

― ¡Ajá! ― Exclamó ella volviéndose por completo hacia él. ― Sí yo vi cuando lo trajo aquí para que "estirara los músculos" ― Comentó, imitando la voz de él en la frase en comillas.

― Es que… le prometí traerlo luego de que terminara sus clases ― Se excusó torpemente. Luego recordó algo. ― Pero al menos, yo no le doy dulces antes de la comida saludable ― Agregó con un tono juguetón.

Medic abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. ― ¡Sólo fue una vez! ― Exclamó en su defensa. ― Y sólo lo hice para que dejara de llorar cuando se cayó de aquel columpio ― Explicó tratando de calmarse. ― Es torpe… como Tomari Shinnosuke ― Agregó pensativa.

Heart soltó una carcajada ante los comentarios y abrazó a Medic por los hombros. ― No tenemos remedio ¿No es así? ― Le pidió divertido. Medic sonrió. ― No puedo ni imaginar lo cerca que estuvimos… ― Ella lo miró, y el retrocedió en sus palabras. ― Bueno, lo cerca que estuvo Banno de destruir todo esto ― Corrigió. Ambos miraron aquel parque, a las personas cercanas que pasaban por ahí, los autos, las calles, los edificios, y finalmente se detuvieron en Eiji.

Ese niño, esa creación que no era suya, había robado sus corazones. Claro que tenían uno, sus emociones de sincronización eran positivas, ¿cómo no iban a encariñarse con Eiji Tomari?

― Es un humano muy consentido ― Musitó Medic, sin despegar la vista del aludido.

Heart sonrió abandonando sus pensamientos pasados. ― En mayor parte es nuestra culpa así que… es nuestro pequeño humano consentido ― Le corrigió suavemente

― Cierto… ― Medic se abrazó más a él.

Ambos, observando a su nuevo amigo humano divertirse mientras crecía.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** No sé, siento que todos necesitamos un roidmude en nuestra vida para que nos haga compañía (?) En verdad amo a Heart  & Medic, siento que algo así sucedería si ambos presencian el crecimiento de Eiji, se hubieran encariñado muchísimo con ese niño.

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este One-Shot. De a poco iré liberándome de éstas ideas que tengo antes de volver a clases. Pero por ahora, déjenme saber su opinión al respecto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
